There is Love Within a Demon
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Kyoko OC has had a crush on Laharl for a long time. Etna, bored informs Flonne of her crush. What's going to happen now? LaharlXOC. Originally posted on Quizilla, but now its being posted here. Very slight OCXMid-boss
1. Episode 1

**Note: I wrote 2 chapters a while ago on quizilla and decided to upload it on here since there aren't a lot of OCXLaharl. This is mostly based on the manga since I didn't have the game at the time I wrote it. Originally supposed to be a oneshot, but now I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. Probably less then 5 though. Etna says something about the next chapters in italic.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Laharl," Flonne whined, "You have to believe in love!"<p>

"No way! Love is nothing but a weakness!" Laharl replied. Once again, Flonne was trying to get Laharl to believe in love and to make him give it a chance.

"Flonne, you should just give up. We're demons. Love isn't important to us," I tell her, and then she smiles.

"I'll never give up! Love can be found anywhere," She says happily. What an annoying little angel.

"Ugh. I can't take anymore of this love talk. I'm leaving," Laharl says and walks out of his throne room. Flonne gets a sad look on her face.

"Why won't either of you believe in love? It's such a wonderful thing."

"The answer is because we are demons," I tell her. This damn angel just won't give up. As much as I hate to admit it…I…am…in…love…who knows what would happen if I told her that? She'd be so happy. Happiness is only good when you're doing something sadistic.

No way am I going to tell her that though. Besides, if I told her who, she'd make me confess.

"But…both you and Laharl have shown acts of kindness. So, there must be some type of love in you guys," she tells me. I face palm.

"If its because we don't kill demons, its because we know you're going to whine about it later."

"Its still an act of kindness. I know love will one day bloom in your heart." Now I understand why Laharl can't stand Flonne's love talk. It really is brutal to the ears of a demon.

"Hehehe. That day may be sooner then you think," Etna says as she enters the throne room.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Etna?" Flonne asks confused. She has something up her sleeve…Probably bored and wants something to happen.

"Oh! You didn't know?" Etna says sarcastically surprised…why does it feel like something bad is going to happen to me?

"What is it?" Flonne asks. Etna gives me a sly smile and whispers something into Flonne's ear. She begins to smile and you can tell that she's extremely happy by the look on her face.

"Kyoko!" She yells and hugs me. I push her off of me and glare at Etna.

"What did you tell her?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I learned over the past few years," She answers with a sly smile.

"What did you tell her?" I ask again starting to get infuriated.

"You love Laharl!" Flonne says happily. I put a hand over her mouth and tell her, "Never say that again…aloud."

"Hahaha! Told you she does! Look! She's even blushing!" Etna laughs. Me? Blush? Never…Except now, I guess.

"How did you even figure that out, Etna?" I ask her. You have to be pretty smart to know what I'm thinking about since I rarely show expressions on my face.

"Oh, I have my ways," She says. I sigh. Great, now the little love freak knows that I'm in love. Flonne puts my hand down from her mouth.

"Why would you always say demons can't love if you are one who is in love?" Flonne asks.

"Because…love only leads to pain in the end…there's nothing good about it," I say and start walking away. Apparently, Flonne starts to follow me. Guess she's really interested about my love.

"But love isn't that bad…don't you like the feeling you get when you're around Laharl?" She asks. I actually have to pause and think about it. I do enjoy being with him, and with him, but…I know he'll never accept me, I mean he is the Overlord now. He won't go for a useless vassal like me. At least I'm not the sexy type that he hates. I look at Flonne, and she seems to have been waiting for a response from me.

"What? Am I supposed to answer your question?" I ask irritated.

"No, but please, if you are in love with Laharl, maybe you can open up his heart and show him how good love really is!"

"Heh. Laharl won't ever think of love. I probably won't even be one of the girls he likes, that is, if he even likes a girl, or anyone for that matter. He just wants to be a demon who won't fall in love." Flonne finally stops talking, but instead thinks about what to do or ask next.

"Oh, I know! What if I could get Laharl to think of you…or maybe even love you! I have a plan!" She says. Damn optimistic girl, she just won't give up.

"Do whatever you want, Flonne, but just so you know, it won't work," I tell her. She smiles, yet again, and hugs me. I push her off again.

"I won't let you down, Kyoko!" She tells me, "I'll go talk to Laharl right now!" Then she leaves me and Etna to go find Laharl.

_To be continued...in episode 2! Will Flonne's plan work? Or will it all go wrong? Only I know what happens, the Great Etna! This is going to be fun to watch. Hehehe~_


	2. Episode 2

Etna is laughing in the background. Guess this is her version of entertainment, huh?

"Why the hell did you have to tell love girl that?" I ask slightly enraged.

"I think it's about time you two get together, plus this should be very interesting to watch," She tells me, still giggling.

"Laharl doesn't love anyone though," I say and cross my arms.

"He may like you, but since he is the jealous type he'd need competition to show his feelings." I sigh. No demon has ever hit on me or anything…well except Mid-boss, but he doesn't count. Why? Because he's Mid-boss.

I still wonder what Flonne is going to do. What does that little angel have planned? I hope it's nothing to lovey dovey or I'm going to end up having the same weakness as Laharl.

"Hey, stop pulling me! I don't wana hear anymore love talk!" Laharl whines as Flonne drags him back into the throne room. She drags him right up to me.

"This should be good," Etna snickers and I glare at her, than look back at Flonne and Laharl. I made sure that my face was how it usually looked. Emotionless.

"Kyoko has something she wants to tell you," Flonne says with a smile on her face.

"Oh ya? What is it then?" Laharl asks kinda annoyed.

"I didn't want to tell him anything, Flonne!" I say angrily. She looks at me confused.

"Don't you wana tell him you lo-" I stop her by placing my hand over her mouth again. Geez! This stupid angel just won't keep her mouth closed!

"You what?" Laharl looks at me slightly interested. I'm assuming he heard that little slip of love.

"It's nothing, just that I…love…ramen," I tell him, at least that is true.

"You're both idiots. What are you trying to hide?" He asks. All you hear from Flonne is muffled talking since she's trying to talk with my hand over her mouth.

"Why don't you let Flonne speak, Kyoko? She probably has something important to say," Etna adds randomly.

"Shut it, Etna," I tell her. Laharl looks agitated now.

"What the hell are you girls talking about?" He says pissed. Flonne moved my hand from her mouth.

"Laharl, Kyoko loves you!" She shouts. God…damn…her…

"W-w-w-what?" Laharl asks surprised. I let go of Flonne and look away in shame. Stupid, stupid angel!

"Is this true?" He asks me. I nod, not looking at him. I can't dare to face him. There's a pause before he says something again.

"Leave this castle…and don't come back! We don't need another love freak!" He shouts. The only thing I could do is nod.

"Uhh, Prince, don't you think that's a bit much?" Etna asks actually concerned about what happened.

"No, love isn't important here…" He says. Before I could hear anymore I spread out my wings and fly, creating a hole in the castle. I hear Laharl yell something about having to get it fixed, but I keep flying as far as I can, away from the castle.

**Laharl's POV**

"Kyoko! Come back!" Flonne yells.

"Don't chase after her!" I yell at her. Who would have thought, my most loyalist vassal, lov-…liked me.

"Prince, what's wrong with you? Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Etna asks me.

"Not one bit. If she's going to bring love into this castle she might as well leave." Then Flonne looks at me, pouting.

"Then…I should leave to?" She asks. I notice tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Do what you want," I tell her and she starts crying.

"What is it now?" I ask her. Flonne showed to many emotions. To many positive emotions that is.

"How could you be so mean to someone who loves you?" She asks while crying.

"Because…she's a failure of a demon…we demons don't need love," I tell her, but for some reason…I do fell kinda bad about telling her to leave…well, that doesn't matter. Love should be outlawed here.

"Please, Laharl, let her come back," Flonne whines, "You could try to love her back, can't you?"

"No way! I am never going to fall in love!" I tell her. So I wouldn't have to hear anymore I walk out of the throne room and into my room. Etna comes in after me.

"Prince…" She starts.

"Its Overlord, remember?" I remind my vassal.

"Whatever. Anyways, why do you have to take it out all on Kyoko? She's your only vassal that actually listens to you." That is true…she didn't give me attitude like the other useless demons around here.

"So, you're trying to get me to let her comeback to, huh?"

"Ya, well it is kinda my fault for starting this…" I sigh. It is true that she was the only good vassal around here…it will be pretty lonely around here without her…

"Come on, Prince, you know you love her to, dontcha?" Etna teases with a sly smile.

"What? Of course not! I, the great Laharl, would never give into a useless emotion!" I defend myself. How could I ever have feelings for a vassal like her?

"Oh really? Then why is your face all red?" She asks.

"My face isn't red!" I yell.

"Funny, that's kinda what happened with Kyoko. I think you two would be a great match," She says happily.

"Damn it! Stop with this love nonsense!" I yell, then Flonne comes in and it seems she has stopped crying.

"Laharl, if you let Kyoko come back, she could help you with your weakness," She tells me.

"What weakness? She isn't the sexy type." Though, her chest was slightly bigger then these two idiots.

"The other weakness, your hatred of optimistic and positive sayings." I think about it. She could help me overcome that weakness…and I do kind of miss her already.

"Fine, we'll go look for her, but only so she can help me overcome that weakness."

"Aww, Prince, that's so sweet of you," Etna tells me.

"Damn it! I'm not sweet!" I tell her and walk out of my room. I know exactly where Kyoko will be, since she goes there every time something is wrong.

_To be continued...in the next episode! Number 3! The prince has feelings for our vassal friend! Ha! I can tease him about it and he won't be able to stop me. Even though Flonne's plan failed, it seems as if this way is more interesting._


	3. Episode 3

**Kyoko's POV**

Sigh…Guess I can never go back to the castle…ever again. Why did Flonne have to tell him? My life would have been better never falling in love. I sigh again as I look at the Netherworld from some cliff. I can see the whole Netherworld from here, and it's also near the exit/entrance of this Netherworld.

It's actually quite beautiful. Didn't think my life would end up like how it is now. To bad I can't stay by Laharl's side. Oh well, life sucks anyway. I think I'll stay here for a while before I leave this Netherworld.

I have to admit, I'm going to miss this place. I mean, I practically grew up in the castle! I think I'm Laharl's oldest vassal, besides Etna. But that doesn't really matter now does it? To bad I couldn't be a demon with a shorter lifespan. Since I'm a dragon demon, with a human like form, I have one of the longest life spans for demons. Why couldn't I be a dog demon?

"Hello there mademoiselle," a familiar voice says from behind me. I sigh. I knew that voice.

"What do you want, Mid-Boss?" I ask. As usual he gets upset.

"I'm not Mid-Boss! I am the Dark Adonis-"  
>"Ya ya I know…what do you want from me?" I ask not in the mood to listen to his annoying voice.<p>

"Moi? You seem depressed is all…mind telling me what happened?" He asks concerned.

"None of your business…" I tell him and he walks over to me.

"Come on, you can tell moi," He says and I sigh.

"Why the hell should I tell you about my problems?" I growl at him. I was ready to whip out my tail and just smack him off this cliff.

"Being moi, I must take care of a mademoiselle, no matter what, even if she is an enemy."

I rolled my eyes. What would this idiot have to say about love? I decided not to talk to him, but I just had a feeling he would never give up.

"Mademoiselle?" I heard his voice ask. I wanted to tell him to go away, but something was stopping me. I just couldn't speak. I felt his hand go to my face only to pull it back quickly.

"Tears?" He said confused. That's when I checked myself. I was crying? I wasn't supposed to cry! I'm a demon! Demons don't cry or fall in love! I try to repress my tears and calm myself down, ignoring anything Mid-Boss says.

"Look it's Mid-Boss!" I hear a too familiar voice shout.

"That's not my name!" He shouts back angrily. I reluctantly turn around to see Laharl, Etna, and Flonne approach the two of us. I turn back immediately, not wanting to look at Laharl.

"I think Mid-Boss is trying to forcibly seduce Kyoko!" Etna said, trying to make him look like a pervert. Even that didn't make me smile.

"Mid-Boss, give me back my vassal!" I hear Laharl command him.

"If mademoiselle is your vassal, then why isn't she currently on your side?" He asks. Mid-Boss is pretty stupid for a demon, but I think he's just hiding what he knows under his stupidity. If that even makes sense.

I hear Etna and Laharl shout something while Mid-Boss shouts back. Eventually this leads to a fight between the four of them. I only glanced back occasionally to see how they were doing. Once the fight was over, Mid-Boss ran away as usual. Of course he said something like he'll be back to claim the throne as Overlord.

"Kyoko," I heard Laharl say. I didn't turn to him, instead I kept my head down and walked right passed the three.

"Where do you think you're going?" Laharl asked me in his demanding voice.

"I'm leaving this Netherworld," I say nonchalantly.

"What?" Flonne shouts. "But you can't! You and Laharl are supposed to be together!"

"Flonne!" Laharl and I shout at her.

"Laharl doesn't need love. I'll only cause him trouble," I say, trying not to let any type of emotion escape my lips.

"You can't leave, Kyoko! I'll miss you!" She cries and clings onto me.

"Get off of me!" I shout and push her away, but this time she's latched on pretty good. I see Etna walking towards me.

"You don't mean it do you?" She asks actually saddened. But, then again, it is Etna. I nod and Flonne slowly lets go of me. Before I could actually make my way to the exit, I hear Etna shout to Laharl.

"You're just going to let her go?" She yells. "We came all this way for her!"  
>"I've changed my mind! I don't want her to come back!" He yells. I flinch and give a smirk.<p>

"Love is useless here. I get it," I say as I raced towards the Netherworld's exit. I ignored Flonne's calls and just rushed off. I'll never return. Not until I'm cured!

_To be continued…in the Final Episode! Ten years have passed since Kyoko has left us because Prince is a big stupid idiot. I know these two really like each other…but I'm not sure of it now. Only one way to find out! Read the next exciting chapter of There is Love Within a Demon! I hope I get more screen time in the next chapter…And maybe become Overlord while I'm at it._


	4. Final Episode

**Note: Been meaning to update this since I put up the last chapter. I had a few problems thinking of what to write…but I finally managed to write something. Damn this thing is 8 pages on word. Did not come out the way I had originally intended...**

* * *

><p>It's been a long ten years. I can't believe I'm back in this Netherworld. The Netherworld in which <em><strong>he<strong>_ resides in. I sighed to myself as I walked down the to the cliff from when I last saw my three (or should I say two?) friends.

During those ten years, I had tried to get _**him**_ off my mind, but nothing worked. It seemed the more I tried to forget about him; the more I wanted to see him. What a pathetic demon I must be…

Well, I'm only here to see if anything has changed. Nothing else. No way do I want to have an encounter with Laharl. Damn! I thought of his name! I was trying so hard to just to get that out of my mind! Another sigh. No matter, I'll just walk around this Netherworld with a cloak over myself. Surely no one will recognize me.

**Laharl's POV**

Etna and Flonne are still mad at me for getting rid of Kyoko? How foolish of them! I can't believe Etna had been tricked by that stupid angel, or I should say fallen angel now, by thinking that there could be love within a demon! That's so…so stupid!

Love is just so pathetic! I can't believe Kyoko actually had feelings for me! Was that why she was such a good vassal? Maybe I could have used her to cure my own weaknesses…

Besides, she was a pretty strong demon to…not to mention cute.

Wait? Cute? What am I thinking? Gah! I'll keep her off my mind, though I find it odd that I'm reminded of her randomly…She should be out of my mind! She's gone! Never to be seen again!

Then…what is this pain in my chest? Ugh! It feels so…weird. Maybe Flonne's love talk is getting to me…

"Hey, Prince!" I hear Etna's voice call out as she rushes into the throne room.

"What is it now?" I ask irritated. I hope this wasn't one of her pranks that she constantly pulled for getting back at me.

"A fight has broken out with an unknown demon!" She shouted.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well you ARE the Overlord," She said. Then Flonne entered.

"Laharl! You have to stop the fighting in town!" I facepalmed. Was she in on this stupid prank to?

"Fine. But I swear if this is another stupid prank, no games for you two for two months!" I snap at them. I notice Etna roll her eyes and Flonne pout. Like that would get me to take back what I said.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to the town, the place was devoid of demons. There were only a few and they were all lying on the ground, beaten and bloody. No way could this be a prank.<p>

"Who the hell could have done this?" I ask, as I look at all the demons. Flonne runs to each of them, checking their pulse or something.

"They're still alive!" She shouted. "I'll heal them right away!"

With her busy healing, Etna and I look around the town for any traces of this unknown demon. This demon must be pretty strong to do this, especially to this town…

"Hey, this one is still conscious," Etna waves to me and I head over.

"Hey, you vassal, who attacked you?" I ordered the surviving demon to answer me. The demon coughed before answering me.

"It was some…female demon…she didn't say where…she was going…." He coughed again. "but she headed…south."

Etna and I looked at each other and nodded. She tells Flonne to stay and heal the injured demons while I start to head south. Whoever this demon is, she'll pay! No one can harass my vassals around! Only I can!

We walk in silence, but I just know she wants to say something about Kyoko already. Why couldn't they just leave this little problem alone?

"Prince! Look!" Etna shouts pointing ahead of me. There are two figures standing in front of each other. It looks kind of like a confrontation.

"Hey! Who goes there?" I shout out to the figures. I notice one turns to look over at us, but instantly looks back. This person dare ignore me? The great Laharl? Frustrated, I walk over to the two only to be held back by Etna.

"Let go of me!"  
>"I don't think we should interfere, Prince. Why don't we let them do their thing and confront the victor?" She asks.<p>

"I guess so…" I hate to admit it, but it's a good idea.

**Kyoko's POV**

I pant heavily as this succubus finally falls to the ground. I can't believe this stupid demon was causing havoc on one of my favorite towns! Using her stupid hot body to seduce all the men…what a lame way to fight! I may be a demon, but when it comes to fighting, using your body (like her) is just so…so…Gah! I can't even think of a word for it.

I didn't actually kill her since I had noticed Laharl and Etna were watching. If I actually did, I fear Etna might have recognized who I am…but so far, neither of them had. Luckily for me, I still had my cloak, which left a shadow over my face so no one could actually see it.

"Hey! You!" I hear Laharl's voice. I'm assuming he's addressing me. Geez. Why did he have to show up? I turn to him, but don't answer.

"Who are you?" He asks.

I choose not to answer.

"I'm asking you a question!" I can tell he's getting angry.

"Maybe this one's a mute?" Etna suggests. "Or maybe we just have to give a little push to make'em talk."

I see…neither of them has changed…

"Damn it! Answer me!" Laharl shouts and manages to push back the hood of my cloak, revealing who I am. If only I weren't so distracted by my memories…I could have stopped this. His face is in utter shock, while Etna's is both shock and joy.

"Kyoko? You came back?" Etna asks, unable to believe that I am actually here.

"Yes…I am," I answer. Then I look at Laharl "But only for a visit I will soon depart."

"No way! You can't!" Etna yells. "It's been so long since we've last seen you, isn't that right, Prince?"  
>That was a big mistake to bring Laharl into this conversation. I could tell since he wasn't even looking at me. It took him a while to answer, Etna even had to nudge him to make sure he was still breathing.<p>

"Ya," Was his answer, making Etna angry.

"Geez Prince, you're so rude! Well, unlike you, she's still my friend so she's coming with us back to the castle!"

"What?" Laharl and I shout. We look at each other, our eyes meeting and he instantly turns away.

"Etna…I shouldn't-"  
>"Yes you are!" She interrupts. "You just defeated that evil succubus! I think you deserve some type of reward, whether Prince will give it to you or not."<p>

"I can't believe your deciding things without me!" Laharl shouted at Etna. "Whatever, I'm going back to the castle."

We watch as he heads off before the two of us. I sigh, as I know Etna will not give up.

"You know, he still likes you," She says.

"How do you know that?" I ask, slightly curious. Only slightly.

"I can tell when he thinks about you. Prince actually smiles, even if it's for a second. And I can see that you're still into him to."

"Hehehe…you got me," I admit. "Though…I never thought he'd actually still have feelings for me."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something for the two of you," Etna says slyly. I facepalm. The last time she thought of something, it ended horribly. Well…Flonne was also to blame. By the way, where is she?

* * *

><p>Flonne met up with us at the castle, and she was just to excited to see me. The first thing she did, was hug me. Now, I know before I detested any type of affection…and I totally hate to admit it now…but I don't mind it as much as I used to before.<p>

By the way, when did Flonne become a fallen angel? It's so weird to see her in red and with a demon tail. But, she's still the same love freak, isn't she?

"So, how long are you staying, Kyoko?" Flonne asks almost innocently.

"Not long…" I mutter as I notice Laharl pass by. He barely even notices that I'm here. At least I'll be gone by tomorrow. That should make him happy…

"Hey! Kyoko!" Flonne calls me.

"Hmm? What do you want?" I try to ask without any type of anger in my voice. She still annoyed me.

"You spaced out, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine," I respond.

"Hey! Kyoko!" I hear Etna's voice before Flonne could ask anything more of me. What could she want now? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with her plan…

"What is it, Etna?" I ask. Please don't be related to her plan.

"I was just thinking." That can't be good. "Maybe you should go to the giant hot spring we have in the castle."

"When did you guys get a hot spring?" I ask. Man, I must have missed out.

"Five years ago. Now go on, I'll have my little Prinnies get you your towels and what not," She said as she pushed me to the hot spring.

"But isn't-"

"Shut it, Flonne," Etna snaps back.

"But isn't what?" I ask Flonne, but Etna gives her an odd look, which makes her not want to answer my question.

"Oh! Have fun in the hot spring!" Flonne said to me as she now helped Etna take me to it. Maybe she did become a bit more devilish. All thanks to Etna I assume.

Well, anyway now that I'm in the hot spring, it is pretty relaxing here. I let the water soak into me as I rest against one of the nearby rocks. It's been so long since I've rested…this feels so good.

Then, I noticed something. Something blue. Behind a rock. It looks like blue antennae. Oh no. Could this be Etna's plan? Did she want us to…bathe together? Something is definitely wrong with that demon.

I slowly make my way to the rock, making sure not to make sudden movement.

"Who's there?" Yup. That is definitely Laharl's voice. I'm so going to have my revenge on Etna.

Since I didn't answer, even after he asked a second and a third time (I was trying to make my way out of this large area of water) this caused him to move from his rock.

"I asked who- OH!" I turned to see him just as he looked away. His face was totally red.

"I'm getting out…" I mutter. I know I was blushing now. I mean, I couldn't help but steal a few looks at his cute body. Sure he was shirtless, but seeing him in here was just…wow.

"Why are you even in here?" He asked angrily.

"Etna told me to come here, so I did," I answer back.

"Etna? Damn her…" I hear him mutter.

"Well, I'll just be on my way," I say and head out. "Don't look at me."

"Why would I look at you?"

"Because I don't have a sexy body," I comment back.

"S-So?"

I turned to see him blushing…and looking at me.

"I. Said. Don't. Look," I growl as I splash water at him, while managing to cover my visible area, my chest, with my free arm.

"Hey!" He yells as I see his hair go down.

"That's for making me leave and making me regret ever being with you," I say in a low voice, but I'm sure he hears me. I immediately run out of the spring, knowing he won't chase after me.

* * *

><p>"So, where will I be staying?" I ask Flonne. I haven't seen Etna around…I can only fear what she's planning…<p>

"Oh well, I think Etna said you'd be sleeping in the same room you used to," Flonne answers.  
>"My room is still here?" I ask. Laharl was actually a nice Overlord, every now and then, since he gave some of his vassals some of their own rooms. I <em>was<em> one of them.

"Are you happy because Laharl never got rid of it?" She asks smiling.

"I guess so…" I reluctantly answered. I still had issues talking to her about love. When I reached my old room, she left after saying good night. I opened the door and was amazed to see that it was exactly like how I left it. Nothing was moved.

The room was dark, but I could still somewhat see. I made my way over to my old bed, and moved my blankets so I could lay under them.

But…a certain someone was already there.

"You again?" Laharl asked in annoyance. I didn't answer. I just made my way into my bed. Leaving a distance between the two of us, though it was hard since the bed wasn't all that big.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I comment back sarcastically.

"Etna blew up my bed and this was the only one available."

So, this was all her doing? Of course…

**Laharl's POV**

Kyoko was only inches away from me. Her back wasn't facing me and she was near the edge of the bed.

"Whatever," I comment and have my back face hers. Why the hell was Etna setting her and me up? I told her I'm not in love! I don't care if she can prove it! I'm not in love! I'm not!

I hear her sigh. Oh great. Was she still mopping about since I told her to leave? It's her fault anyway. Besides, it couldn't have been that bad.

"Hey, stop being so depressing," I say to her.

"Why do you care? I'm leaving tomorrow," She answers back coldly. She changed so much…I remember when both of us would laugh at other's pain, fight off opposing demons, and hate Flonne's love speeches. Now…she's not as loud as she used to be and barely talks.

"Why are you acting so different?" I ask her as I sit up from the bed. "Aren't you supposed to be a demon?"  
>"I am one…just a pathetic one…"<p>

"You're not pathetic."

"I…" She pauses. "You know the sin I committed. That makes me pathetic."

Ugh. What was this pain in my chest again? I had asked Flonne earlier what it was. She said it was guilt and then constantly repeated that I was in…love…with Kyoko. What a fool! Though, I want this feeling to go away.

"Demons aren't meant to love," I say matter of factly.

"That's not what Etna says," She mutters.

"Do you believe everything that demon says?"

"She seems right, but her problem is her scheming. It's her fault this happened to us…" She says as she finally turns to see me. I look into her eyes only for a second before I have to find something else to stare at. Her eyes made me uncomfortable.

"Why do you have to blame her? I should be the one to blame for sending you off!" I shout at her. Wait. What the hell did I just say?

"Wait…what?" She turns over and sits up. Damn. Now I have to look at her!

"Forget what I said!"

"Where you trying…to apologize?" She asks. I look back into her eyes and I see something…I'm not sure what, but it could be hope.

"No! Why would I apologize for something like that?" I ask angrily.

"Because…Etna was the one who told me you had feelings for me," She said.

"Lies!"

"She said you think of me to."

"That's not true!"  
>"Then why is your face heating up?"<p>

"It's not!"

With that she stopped asking me questions and went back under the covers. I did as well, making sure not to come into contact with her. My face really was warm. Damn it!

As I lie in bed, I think of what happened that ten years ago. Was it really…my fault? It couldn't have been. But…maybe it was. I did force her to leave without an explanation…I could have given her a chance…I should have given her a chance…but…I didn't.

So, it was my fault.

"I'm sorry," I mutter. I wasn't sure if Kyoko heard it or not, but then something warm was against my back.

"No, I'm sorry," She said. Her body was now against mine. She was…hugging me.

"Gah! What are you doing?" I shout.

"Please…just let me do this. Tomorrow I'll never return. This is the last chance I have. I don't care if you hate me or not. But…just let me have this moment," She said.

"Fine," I growl to her. She's warmer then the blankets. Wait. Now what is this feeling? This feeling…it's not like guilt. It actually feels good! No…don't tell me it really is love?

* * *

><p>I woke up as I noticed that the blankets weren't over me. I turned over to grab the blankets to put over me. And that's when I noticed Kyoko wasn't here. When did she leave? Had she left already? Only one way to find out.<p>

**Kyoko's POV**

I guess it's time for me to go, again. I was back at the exit to this Netherworld. This time, I didn't even say good bye to Flonne or Etna…or Laharl. I feel so stupid for hugging him! Damn it! I just couldn't help myself!

Well, whatever…This time, I have to permanently get rid of him from my thoughts. I'm not coming back to this place. Not even if I do forget about him.

I turn towards the exit, but I look back over this Netherworld one last time. I'll miss everything here…I look back to the exit, and walk.

"Kyoko!" I hear a voice call. The only thing I could about it was that it was male. Probably Mid-Boss, that is if he's even still alive.

"KYOKO!" The voice shouted louder. Now, that voice was recognizable.

"Laharl…why are you here? You should be asleep," I say. That was my plan, to leave while everyone was asleep. I couldn't take any more of Etna's plans.

"Look!" He shouted pointing to me. "I told you before to leave, but I never said you couldn't quit as my vassal!"

I looked at him confused. Was he…?

There was silence between the two of us and Laharl was the one to break it before I could be on my way.

"Damn it, Kyoko! Come back to the castle!" He shouts. I'm in utter shock. I can't believe what he's saying…

"Etna put you up to this, didn't she?" I ask.

"No! She's not part of this!" He answers. "I came…because I wanted to!"

I look away. Maybe this was just a dream. A stupid silly little dream. But no way did I want to wake up from it. Laharl walks up to me, he's actually right in front of me.

"Come back to the castle! That's an order!" He says and I notice his blush. So cute.

"Why should I?" I ask back.

"Because…" He looked down. Unable to answer.

"Just as I thought," I say and turn around. Though, I was stopped by him wrapping his arms around me.

"Because I…" He shouted, then his voice became more of a whisper, "…love you…"

He did not just say that. Laharl. The Overlord. Said the word love. Without stopping. No. And hugging me to? What the hell happened to him?

"What the hell? I tell you that I…love," He whispers that word. "you and you still want to leave?" He asks and lets go of me. Clearly he's angry about this. I turn to face him.

"No. I'm just in utter shock that YOU of all demons said that. Especially when I'm on my way out of this place," I answer.

"Who cares! Now are you going to stay or not?" He asks blushing. That took a lot of effort…I sigh. I just had to fall for him, didn't I?

"I'll stay, my Overlord," I tell him as I kiss him on the cheek, causing him to overreact.

"What was that for!" He shouts as his hand goes flying to his cheek.

"You did say you love me, didn't you?" I say, giving him a true smile. One thing I hadn't done for a long while.

"Hey, Flonne, look what I got one tape!" Etna says appearing out of nowhere.

"You got Laharl's confession on tape! Let's go show this to everyone!" Flonne says happily.

"What? I order you to show that to no one!" Laharl shouts and runs after them. I laugh as I follow behind. It's good to be back.

_Etna: And that concludes the final chapter! Whoo! I actually got screen time! To bad I didn't become Overlord…_

_Flonne: No fair! I should have been in this more…_

_Yami(me, the author): Well, enough of who got more screen time. Thank you all my readers! I'm really glad you enjoyed this, that is, if you did…_

_Laharl: Hey, why are you here? Isn't illegal or something for the author to talk in these?_

_Yami: Uhh…There's no rule about it…_

_Kyoko: Ya! Besides she should be here. It is the last chapter, you know?_

_Laharl: Well…I guess so. Next time, don't make a surprise visit you here?_  
><em>Yami: Yes, Laharl.<em>

_Laharl: It's Overlord to you!_

_Etna: Hey, can I be the Overlord in your next fanfiction?_

_Yami: …_

_Flonne: She's not answering. Is something wrong?_

_Etna: I'll just have to make her make me Overlord, won't I?_

_Yami: Crap…Well, remember everyone, no matter what, there is love within a demon! Even if they are bent on killing me…and giving me evil glares…_

_Kyoko: She's ending this now?_

_Flonne: No! I wanted more screen time! Etna!_

_Etna: You're on my side, Flonne? Alright!_

_Yami: Laharl! Kyoko! Do your thing while I skedaddle, okay?_

_Laharl: She's leaving us to deal with these two?_

_Kyoko: This can't be good…_


End file.
